Kiss of Life
by CaptainSwaning
Summary: "She couldn't stop shaking. Whether from fear or relief she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she couldn't stop shaking.  She was alive, beyond all odds, the arrow had missed its target. Emma Swan had been sure she was about to die. " Captain Swan. Enjoy1


**So (because i don't live under a rock!) I saw the KISS PHOTO! **

**First off AKFLAJDLJLFJAIJFIJ! HOLY MOTHER OF BATMAN! That is just...KAKASJDAKs (excuse me while i hyperventilate).**

**ANYWAY. I decided to try and write how I would like the Kiss scene to go. This is my first Fanfic in 5 years, and my first Captain Swan/ OUAT one so be kind, and be sure to review if you want to keep writing!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters, if i did i would have a Captain Swan makeout session in the next Episode...OH WAIT! But seriously, I don't own them guys.**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

She couldn't stop shaking. Whether from fear or relief she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she couldn't stop _shaking. _

She was alive, beyond all odds, the arrow had missed its target.

Emma Swan had been sure she was about to die.

The attack had come suddenly, in one moment she had been walking with her companion-they had been paired off in order to cover more ground and she'd been stuck with _him-_and the next she was facing down her death.

She had watched as the arrow-dipped with cruelest of Neverland's poisons-hurtled towards her heart. She had listened as a brogue accent desperately called her name, begging her to move. She couldn't have, even if she had wanted to-shock had forced her into a stand-still.

She didn't feel peace in the fleeting seconds as the arrow flew towards her, as much as she would have wished to. No, in those few seconds where she was sure to be done for, she felt nothing but regret.

Regret that she never truly forgave her parents for leaving her, regret that she never reconciled with her son's other mother, regret that she was about to abandon Henry once again, and regret that there would now never be a chance for _them. _

It hurt to consider, burn't her heart as if the poisoned arrow had already hit her (she knew it hadn't because she could still see it coming).

It all happened so slowly to her, as if it took minutes for the arrow to descend upon its target rather than the seconds it took in reality.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to see the weapon make contact, unwilling to look into _his _eyes as she died, she simply closed her eyes and prayed the end would come quickly.

And then, Emma Swan was hit.

She gasped in shock as she fell to the ground.

If the arrow had been directed at her heart, why had she been hit from the side? And _what the hell _was lying on top of her?

Her eyes flew open as she heard a groan come from the mass of weight on top of her.

"Bloody hell lass, I'm startin' to think you have a death wish."

_Hook. _

Emma shot up, pushing off the load that was Killian Jones and standing in one lithe movement.

Her gaze darted to where she had been standing-where she had almost _died_-catching sight of the deathly arrow wedged deeply into the trunk of a tree.

She _didn't_ _die. _She didn't _die_.

Emma spun back around to face her pirate saviour, whom had only just managed to pull himself to his feet. She watched as he mumbled to himself and dusted dirt away from his leather attire, catching phrases like "bloody woman...gonna be the death of me." and "for a saviour she sure as hell doesn't want to save herself.", before he rolled his eyes and caught her gaze.

"Swan.."

"Hook.."

She felt the corner of her mouth turn up.

"You saved..."

"Are you a bloody moron?!"

She startled. _What did he just call me?_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"_You heard me lass. For such a hero, you're bloody stupid. That arrow, love? That was _poisoned!"_

"I know.."

"You know? Bloody brilliant..do you understand how selfish that was then? Just standing there, waiting to die. You really hate your family that much, love? You hate your young lad that much that you would just leave him?"

_Slap._

Emma Swan stood in front of the infamous Captain Hook, with a now throbbing hand, fuming. _How dare he! _How dare he tell her she was selfish, that she hated her parents, her _son! _

Killian Jones cradled his cheek sore-his Swan knew how to hit a man-but not shocked. He knew she would attack, after all he had called her out on her selfishness, something he knew he pride wouldn't be able to take. He let his anger fade slightly, until it was a low simmer inside his chest rather than and explosion he would direct at her.

"Do you hate _me _that much?" he murmured to himself more than her, she strained to hear him.

Emma was shocked into silence. _What did he say?_

Killian Jones dragged his hand along his face in exasperation and shook his head, before turning around-fully intent on storming off.

Until a hand fell down upon his shoulder, and turned him back around.

Emma, eyes downcast, watched in her peripheral vision as the Captain turned to stalk away.

Without thought, she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to face her, his body now only centimeters from her own.

She saw as the pirate open his mouth, most likely to argue with her-if his glare was any indication.

She never gave him the chance.

Before Killian knew what was happening, small hands grasped the lapels of his leather coat, and lips crashed upon his own. The man responded almost immediately-he was a _pirate_ after all-grasping the back of her neck with his hand and pulling her body flush against his own.

Emma moaned in response, pleased with lack of space between their bodies, as his lips slanted over hers and his tongue fought its way into her mouth.

He pillaged and plundered her mouth, in true pirate fashion, running his hook along the small of her back.

And she loved every second of it.

As quickly as the kiss started, it changed, aggressive passion giving way to loving tenderness. Killian Jones cradled her cheek, much as he had his own before, whilst Emma's hands stayed glued to his lapels-holding on for dear life.

She couldn't take it, the _love _she could feel him giving her through the touch of their lips, the love she was unconsciously giving back.

With a final peck, Emma Swan pulled her lips away from the pirate's.

Learning his forehead against her own, still caressing her cheek, Killian heaved in a deep breath.

Swan, _his_ Swan, had finally kissed him. And it was bloody brilliant.

"Good form love." He whispered to her, close enough so she could feel the breath of the words upon her face.

She chuckled breathlessly.

"Thanks, your...form...wasn't too bad either."

This caused an outright laugh from the pirate-trust his Swan to say something so ridiculous in response.

"Oh, and if i didn't say it before, after the whole 'saving-my-life' thing...Thank you Mr Jones."

"Your most welcome Miss Swan." Captain Hook replied before swopping in and, once again capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

**There you go, THE KISS!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed my version of it :)**

**If you did please be sure to Favourite/Review so i know!**

**SHANKK YOU..**

**CLICK THAT LITTLE GREEN 'REVIEW' BUTTON. KILLIAN JONES ORDERS YOU TO! :P**


End file.
